The Creevey Sacrifice
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Missing scene from the movie in which Harry confronts Dennis about the death of his big brother. WARNING: Character Deaths. Not the best title but the story is better.


**So after watching the last Harry Potter Movie *sniff sniff* I reread the books, just because I'm cool like that ;) And I re-found my love for the little Creevey brothers because they're so cute and I bawled my eyes out when I saw Colin lying there on the ground all alone :'(**

**So that's where this came from. We never heard of what became of little Dennis Creevey and his presence in the books made me happy, just their excitement for everything magical it made me smile every time. **

**This is a TRAGEDY so don't expect a happy ending, because there won't be one. This is like a missing scene from the movie and the reason we never see little Dennis ever again. That may be a bit of a spoiler right there but that's a WARNING.**

**Summary: Missing scene from the movie in which Harry confronts Dennis about the death of his big brother. WARNING: Character Deaths**

**Characters: Dennis and Colin Creevey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and the rest of the Weasley family, and Professor McGonagall.**

**Warnings: Character Deaths, Spoilers for Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Colin's POV<strong>)

We hadn't planned on coming back to Hogwarts tonight, but Dennis and I had nowhere else to go. Our parents had firmly believed that if we just ignored the wizards and Death Eaters and He-who-shall-not-be-named that they would just go away and leave us alone.

They were wrong.

Last night a group of Death Eaters had tracked us down and came to our home, their wands poised above their heads offensively.

Mom and Dad didn't have any time to react before they were hit with the worst of the Unforgivable Curses.

Dennis had screamed and tried to attack but I had grabbed some Floo powder that I kept by the fireplace and pulled him in with me. When we arrived in Hogsmeade we heard sirens sounding and, thinking it was us that had set them off, we had hidden behind a building.

It was only then that we saw the Great Harry Potter and his friends trying to sneak away.

Dennis and I created a distraction when we saw a Death Eater getting too close before fleeing from the scene. Dennis was terrified, and if I were completely honest, I was as well. But Harry Potter had never let his fear get in the way of being a hero and neither would I.

Dennis and I had followed Harry Potter and his friends to an old house and seen Neville take them through the portrait. For a while we had waited and watched the old Dumbledore look-alike pace back and forth nervously for a while, all the time we could hear shouts and screams echoing from the Hogwarts grounds.

Finally when he had gone in through the portrait we had followed him silently.

That was how I found myself here, using the many spells that Hermione had taught us against a vicious Death Eater with my little brother at my side.

"STUPIFY!" I screamed at a Death Eater who was about to use a dark curse on Neville Longbottom. The older boy turned and nodded his head to me before taking out another Death Eater.

I was surprised with myself as my wand waved and danced through the air, my mouth had a mind of its own as spells flew from my hand. It was like I was a trance, I felt, for once in my life, incredibly powerful.

That was until I was hit with a body bind curse and thrown back ten metres into a wall.

"COLIN!" I heard Denis scream and then there was a terrible rumbling noise. By the time I was able to open my eyes the dust was beginning to clear and I saw, right where my little brother had been standing seconds ago, a huge pile of rubble.

I think it was the anger inside of me that allowed me to break free of the curse and scream "STUPIFY!" at the Death Eater that had killed my baby brother. "DENNIS!" I cried, running towards the rubble.

But I never made it.

I was metres away from the pile that had buried Dennis when I vaguely heard those damned words 'Avada Kedavra' and then I felt nothing.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Professor McGonagall's POV<strong>)

So many dead. So many lost.

It was fortunate that Harry Potter and his friends had all survived the battle but as I looked around the corridor I couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky.

So many had given their lives in the fight against Voldemort and while we were victorious, it was still a huge price to pay.

I glided past the poor Weasley family, all grieving over the loss of their brother or son. At least they had each other.

I saw Remus and Tonks lying side by side, their hands almost touching. Their poor son, Teddy, would have to grow up without his parents. But at least he would know they died heroic and brave deaths, that they made a difference before they were so cruelly taken from this world.

There was a large pile of rubble that would need to be moved lying not far away from where Colin Creevey lay. The poor boy was the youngest of the victims so far, being Muggle-born I hadn't seen him since Snape had been instated as Headmaster. It led me to wonder where his brother, little Dennis Creevey, was. The two were practically inseparable, Dennis would never leave his brother if he could help it, both were just so young and naive to know what they were coming into.

I had seen the two during the battle but been slightly too preoccupied to go and tell them to leave. They were both holding their own, standing back to back and throwing curses and spells like it was going out of fashion. Maybe if I had told them to leave...

I looked around the other dead bodies, if Dennis wasn't here it was likely he would be buried somewhere or injured, maybe needing help.

"Has anyone seen Dennis Creevey?" I asked, scanning the grim faces around me I pursed my lips.

I moved over to where the two had been fighting when I last saw them and not far away I saw a huge pile of stone and rock that had fallen at some point during the battle.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I murmured, pointing my wand to the rubble and shifting a large rock aside. It revealed the black robes of a small student and a pale limp hand.

I moved sadly over to the student, recognising it as the third-year Dennis Creevey. Poor child.

I pulled up the sleeves of my robes and reached down to take hold of his wrist, I had to check.

The hand was cold but as I wrapped my fingers around wrist I felt the fluttering vein inside and my eyes widened.

I pushed aside the rocks and rubble that kept him trapped and swept him up in my arms, the boy was thirteen but, like his brother, he had hardly grown since his first year.

I may be an old woman but I was _not_ frail.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called.

She bustled over to me immediately, sensing the urgency in my voice. Catching sight of the child in my arms she gasped and motioned for me to lay him on the ground. We knelt over the child and she took out a flask of one of her latest concoctions and after opening Dennis' mouth slightly she tipped a small amount down his throat.

Dennis drank it obediently before coughing weakly, his eyes fluttering. "W-Where's Colin?" He murmured sleepily.

My heart fell, I didn't want to have to tell him, but the child deserved to know what happened to his brother. "I'm sorry Dennis" I said sincerely.

The child looked up at me, his glassy brown eyes filling with tears. "No" He whispered, Madam Pomfrey and I gently moved him into a sitting position and his eyes scanned the wreckage of what used to be a corridor.

His eyes landed on his brothers limp form and he scrambled out of my grasp. He didn't get far before he fell to his knees over Colin's body, sobbing.

The poor child.

"Professor McGonagall" Another student called and I forced myself to look away from the boy who was lucky to be alive, not that he'd be thinking it right now.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Dennis' POV<strong>)

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

In a few minutes I'll wake up in my dorm to find this has just been a terrible dream. One of my roommates will tell me to stop being lazy and I'd roll out of bed, go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sit beside Colin, just like every other morning.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening... This was happening...

Oh God this was happening.

I had cried for so long over my big brothers body. He was so young... too young. We should have never come, it was a stupid idea to come, we should have stayed behind where it was safe. We were Muggle-born, Mudbloods, to top it off we were underage, we had no place in this battle.

He's gone, they're gone, my mom and dad and Colin, they were all gone...

Why did we even have to get those stupid letters anyway? We could have gone on in life and not had to worry about any of this wizarding stuff... Colin and I would be safely at school, Mom and Dad would be alive and well. Colin wouldn't have been petrified in his very first year.

I wished we had never come...

But more than anything, I wanted my family back.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them to my chest, my body shaking with grief and pain. Madam Pomfrey's strange potion may have healed most of my injuries but my head was still pounding something dreadful and I felt bruised and battered.

But that was nothing compared to what I felt in my chest, in my heart.

God it hurt so much...

* * *

><p>(<strong>Harry's POV<strong>)

Hermione, Ron and I wandered back into the ruined building. Ron and Hermione's hands were entwined as we made our way towards where Fred lay, the rest of the Weasley family grieving around him.

So many had died tonight... and all for me.

Rows and rows of bodies were lined up as far as I could see off to the side I heard a faint whimper and I turned around to see the body of Colin Creevey lying on the floor where Oliver must have left him. Sitting beside him, curled up into a ball was little Dennis Creevey, his brows eyes were glazed over and various bruises and cuts littered his tiny frame.

They were both so young... so innocent.

Hermione realised I had stopped walking and followed my gaze, her eyes softened and she looked sympathetic. "Go and talk to him" She murmured to me.

I sighed and nodded, knowing that I wouldn't lift this feeling of guilt until I did. "I'll see you later" I mumbled, making my way over to the Creevey brothers.

Dennis didn't look up at me as I sat down beside him, he looked just as small as he had on that first day all those years ago in the Great Hall. He was shaking badly and not just from grief, I could see the injuries were beginning to set in as he cried quietly in the darkest corner of the corridor, mourning his brother.

"He was very brave, you know" I said after a long silence, I'm sure it wasn't a lie, they had both come back to protect a world that wasn't even their own and they had paid the ultimate price. I hadn't seen them in battle but from the progress they were making in the DA meetings I'm sure they did well.

"I know" His voice was small, lost and broken... it hurt to hear him speak.

"He's a hero" I added. "And he always will be"

Dennis sniffed, tears streaking his dirty cheeks. "He shouldn't have had to die" He whispered, shaking his head.

"No one should have had to die" I replied quietly. "But his sacrifice wasn't in vain" I added.

"No" Dennis's voice was stronger this time. "He shouldn't have had to die because this wasn't his fight"

I blinked in surprise. "Colin was a wizard, and so are you" I said slowly. "You're both a part of this world"

Dennis looked up at me. "But if we weren't they'd all still be here" He whimpered. "My mom and dad and Colin... They'd all still be alive with me and we'd be safely at school doing the normal things that normal kids do. If we had never come here we'd be blissfully ignorant like the rest of the Muggle's in the world. We'd have no idea of all the people that died today, the _friends_ that we lost wouldn't hurt because we wouldn't have known them. I want to go back and rip up those letters from Hogwarts, I want to go back and make it so that we never even learnt about magic" He cried desperately.

God I wish I could do that for him. I really do wish that Colin didn't have to die tonight. Dennis had mentioned his parents, I guess the Death Eaters got to them seeing as it was extremely unusual to have two Muggle-born children possessing magical abilities.

"Magic took my brother away from me. It took away his future and it's scarred mine" Dennis sobbed, burying his face in his knees.

"But it also gave you both some of the best years of your life" I reminded him gently, Colin had been so happy to be in the magical world, it was a dream-come-true for him.

Dennis was silent so I guess it was safe for me to continue. "Colin died for a cause that he believed in, he died to protect others like you from Voldemort and I'll be damned if that's not a heroic way to go" I placed a hand over Dennis' tiny shoulders. "He died fighting for the people he loved, for the people he had befriended over the years he was here and if he hadn't, who knows if we would have won? He could have been the key reason for destroying Voldemort and he'll be remembered for it"

Dennis looked up at me through shimmering brown eyes, more tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you" He murmured, wrapping a pair of skinny arms around my waist and burying his bloodied face in my shirt.

"Let's get you patched up" I said quietly after a moment, Dennis was looking worryingly pale, and his eyelids were fluttering as he struggled to keep them open.

I stood up carefully, keeping an arm around Dennis' waist and his least uninjured arm over my shoulders as he stumbled along.

Hermione looked up at me, her hands were clasping Ron's as they sat beside Fred's body. Her eyes narrowed on Dennis' battered form.

She murmured something to Ron who looked up at me for a moment and nodded weakly before she stood up and moved over to us.

"Dennis" She said in a quiet voice. "What happened to you?"

Actually, I was wondering the same thing.

Dennis blinked groggily. "I can't remember" He mumbled. "I think I was under some stones"

Hermione nodded. "Has Madam Pomfrey seen to you?"

Dennis nodded slightly. "She healed most of the damage done to my head" He said weakly.

I watched him silently, Madam Pomfrey probably hadn't wanted to stop him from grieving for his brother.

"We should go and get you checked up" Hermione said quickly, obviously seeing how quickly Dennis was losing the small amount of colour in his face.

Dennis looked like he was about to reply but someone cut us off. A Death Eater that hadn't quite managed to flee yet raised his wand and screamed 'Avada Kedavra' before anyone could stop him.

I felt a firm shove in my side and I fell away just in time to see Dennis hit in the shoulder by the horrid green light.

He gave a tiny cough, blood appearing on his lips before he collapsed.

"Dennis!" I gasped, catching him before he hit the ground.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Hermione screamed. "MADAM POMFREY!"

Dennis took a shaky breath and coughed up more blood, his eyes were glassy and unseeing.

"Dennis" I said in a surprisingly firm voice. "Denis can you hear me?"

The youngest Creevey blinked slowly and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Colin" He murmured so quietly I almost missed it before his body relaxed completely.

"Dennis" I repeated desperately, surely the boy hadn't just got himself killed to save me but as I stared into those unblinking brown eyes, eyes that would never see again, I realised that he had done just that.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes and everyone stared in shock at the Death Eater that had since being taken down by a grieving Professor McGonagall.

Bowing my head I gently closed Dennis' eyes, that peaceful smile still planted on his face.

He had died just as his brother, protecting those he loved.

And that was exactly how people would remember him.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it wasn't going to be happy. But that's just what I figured could have happened, considering we never heard from either Creevey brothers after seeing that Colin was dead :'( *sob* <strong>

**RIP Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Dobby (A free elf), Mad-eye Moody, Hedwig, Severus Snape, and the fifty unnamed who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Please review, they make me happy! Just no flames, because they're horrible and mean and if you're a flamer you must always remember: Nobody likes you and you will never get laid :) **


End file.
